Comfort & Calling
by TheSilentSenshi
Summary: Legolas begins to really feel the sealonging's pull a year after the War's end. He looks back on a time when the twins gave him comfort from it's initial stirrings the night they knew victory. Prequel to Longing for More LegolasElrohirElladan


**_Comfort and Calling_**

****

Author: Stephie P. aka thesilentsenshi / kirameki

Contact: thesilentsenshihotmail.com; http:thesilentsenshi.livejournal.com

Pairings: Legolas/Elrohir/Elladan

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Legolas begins to really feel the sea-longing's pull a year after the War's end. He looks back on a time when the twins gave him comfort from it's initial stirrings the night they knew victory.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just dream about them.

Archive: Sure, just ask.

Reviews: Pretty pretty please with Elves on top.

Notes: This is the prequel to Longing for More. It was written for the Character's in Bloom May 2004 "One Year Later" challenge. Oh and please note, I'm not an expert on the geography of Middle Earth, so... if I'm mistaken, then just go along with it. ==; Also, Aragorn may not have necessarily been officially crowned yet, but in my mind he probably took up office right away(whether he wanted to or not) what with the stewards death and all. Oh and this is the first time I've written a threesome, so I hope I haven't totally botched it up.

Legolas stood before the great window of the bed chamber reserved for his use whenever he stayed in Minas Tirith. It was located in the palace of Gondor's king in the upper levels of the city.

His room was luxurious, as his station demanded. Though a simple wood elf by nature, and not in favor of pomp and pageantry, it would be thought unseemly for the King to give not only the Prince of Mirkwood, but also the Lord of Ithilien one of the simpler, less elegant chambers.

As such his chamber furniture was covered in lush velvets of a rich green color. Heavy green curtains with gold trim surrounded the large windows. They could easily be pulled closed to keep out the chill night air. A plush pine colored rug covered the cold stone floor and a mahogony chest of drawers stood proudly in one corner. The great sized four-poster bed had thin silvery over hangings which glimmered like mithril in sunlight. The thick bed coverings were a rich emerald, while the thin blanket beneath was of a beautiful yellow-gold. Candelabras stood on several small tables set about the chamber, and a plush velvety divan sat beneath one of the high windows.

The youngest prince of Eryn Lasgalen was in the city of Men in order to go over reports of orc raids near the borders of Ithilien with Gondor's King. Elessar. Legolas still found it difficult to call his old friend by his new name. He would always be Estel to him. Or Aragorn as he'd taken to calling him on their quest during the War.

Aragorn had proven himself to be a fair and wise ruler, and with the Evenstar by his side, ruled over his lands with all his abilities. Though he chafed at his new position, being accustomed to the free life of a Ranger for so many years, Gondor's new king had settled down once and for all. If the rumors were true, his wife was even expecting her first child.

Legolas did not feel at home in this cold city of stone, though it was far from uncomfortable. His affinity for the trees could not be assuaged by the small gardens found around the city. There was something about the untamed beauty of a forest that called to his senses. It was in his very blood to seek out the greenery of all manner of plant life.

He did miss his home in Eryn Lasgalen. But it was too far from the sea. His longing was difficult enough to deal with as it was, without adding distance to the mix. So, he'd taken many of his father's people, and Elves from the now dwindling Lothlorien and founded a new realm in the forests of Ithilien. To his surprise it was growing quite prosperous in the year since he'd first founded it. To his even greater astonishment he had been elected it's lord. It was an honor he couldn't refuse, and he did his best to fulfill his duties. Dwelling in Ithilien also meant he could keep in touch with Aragorn, and Gimli also visited often, though he did complain about the influx of "dratted Elves" to settle there recently. Legolas smiled at the thought of his friends.

Legolas stood before another of the high windows in his chamber and looked out towards where the Anduin lay. If he listened closely he could almost hear the cry of the gulls once again and even smell the salty sea air. The sea was calling to him, urging him to set sail for Valinor. But he knew it would be a great many years before he would be able to follow the summons. He swore to Aragorn he would remain in Middle Earth for as long as he reigned. Legolas would sooner cut off his right arm than break the promise to his friend. And, being an archer, that said quite a lot.

The sea longing had awakened in him when he first heard the cries of the gulls during the War. He had been warned. He could have avoided his fate, had he abandoned his friends and not followed them on to Gondor. But he would not leave them to their fate. It was as much his fight now as it was theirs. He could not have abandoned them even if he had wished to. He would risk it. Even if it meant his heart would no longer dwell beneath the eaves of Mirkwood.

The call of Valinor had grown stronger in the year since it had first made itself known. He closed his eyes and thought back to the night they'd gained victory, the day Sauron was destroyed, the day his life had changed forever.

Flashback

It had been many hours since the battle ended and the entire city of Minas Tirith was celebrating their victory. The newly crowned King of Gondor was holding a large feast for the city's citizens. Legolas was standing on one of the many balconies resplendent in a silvery tunic and light grey leggings, oblivious of the wide eyed stares he was eliciting from the people of the White City. Though the King's elven foster brothers were present, the people could tell there was something different between the peredhil and the prince.

The twins were dark haired and tanned from years outside in the sun. Legolas was fair of face and form, his golden hair shining, held back by only a few small braids. He wore a silver circlet showing his office as royalty. A necessary, if unliked, requirement. He was a vision to the people who were unfamiliar with the site of Elves, and the few who were found themselves gawking at his extreme beauty in any case.

Legolas sighed into the night, gazing up at the stars. The soft sound of elven footsteps drawing up behind him caught his attention. It could only be the twins, being the only elves in the city at the moment. He turned to face them.

"Elrohir, Elladan." he nodded in greeting. The twins watched him with concern.

"What is wrong, my friend, you have not been yourself." Elrohir asked.

Legolas turned to once more gaze at the twinkling stars above. "I feel a pull. It tugs at my very soul. I've felt it since I heard the gulls cry. Valinor beckons."

The twins looked at him sadly. "Then will you be taking ship with adar? We would miss you very much."

"Nay, I will remain for as long as Aragorn lives. I gave my word."

The twins stared at him in surprise. "But tis said the sea longing is impossible to ignore among your people? Aragorn will reign for at least another century. Will you be able to fight the pull that long?"

Legolas shrugged. "To tell the truth I'm not really certain, though I shall try."

The twins nodded. Though they worried about what this would do to the prince in the long run. Very few elves could resist the pull once they felt the sea-longing. Their friend was strong, though, and if it was possible, he'd find a way.

The three stood in companionable silence for many moments, all oblivious to the gazes they drew to them. If one comely elf drew attention, then three together was truly a sight to behold.

"Legolas,"Elrohir said, placing his hand over the prince's. The prince jolted from his musings. He turned shocked eyes to the twin.

"Aye?" he asked. The twins were very close now. He could feel the very strength they radiated.

"Let us help you in some way."

"Help me?" the prince asked in confusion.

"Aye, we can make you forget your troubles, for one night at least."

Legolas stared at them open-mouthed. "If this is some kind of joke, it's not funny."

"It's not a joke. We're very serious." Elladan stated.

Legolas shifted looking away from the grey eyes that seemed to look into his very soul. "I don't know what you mean."

The twins simply grinned. "Oh, really. I think you understand perfectly well."

"But your my friends... It would be wrong."

"Would it? We only wish to give you comfort. We will ask no more of you."

"I don't know about this..."

"Do you not. Are you certain you don't wish for our company?" Elrohir whispered into Legolas' sensative ear. He shivered at the feel of the twin's hot breath upon his skin. "You would not regret it, we assure you."

The prince's wide blue eyes stared at the twins, looking at them in shock, and some awe. "Why would you do this?"

"Because your breathtaking, as always. We would be fools not to take this chance of even a single night in your company."

Legolas gazed at the beautiful elves in front of him, propositioning him. He found he was not averse to the idea of laying with the twins. He knew there would be no romantic love, but the love of friendship. He took a deep breath. "Aye, I think I would like that."

"Should we leave now?" Elrohir suggested. He was eager for the night to begin.

"Now? But won't we be missed?" Legolas asked. He was still getting used to the idea of the twins as his lovers.

Elladan snorted. "Highly unlikely. Look around you. Everyone's so drunk they probably couldn't care a whit if we're here or not."

Legolas stared at him incredulously. "We're the only elves in the city. I think it would be rather obvious if we left early."

"Your point is?"

Legolas just stared at him, unable to give an answer. He followed blindly as the twins led him from the celebrations and steered him toward their bed chambers. Legolas was in a daze, still trying to comprehend what he'd just agreed to.

Before he could sort out his befuddled thoughts they arrived and entered one of the twins bed chambers. All thoughts suddenly fled in the wake of a breathtaking kiss administered by Elrohir. Elladan sidled up behind the prince, moved his soft golden locks to one side, and began to caress his pale white shoulder with a myriad of kisses. Legolas had not been ready for this double assault of his senses.

He moaned into Elrohir's mouth as two sets of hands eagerly stripped him of his attire. "W-wait!" He managed to breathe after one particularly heady kiss. The twins stopped momentarily.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-Nay... it's just, could you slow down a bit, this is all a bit new to me." Legolas gasped out loud.

The twins gaped at him in shocked disbelief. "You're not a virgin, are you?"

Legolas turned bright red. "Of course not! I've just never been with two at the same time before," he snapped. The twins grinned devilishly.

"Really, then we will be most happy to teach you." Elladan whispered into his ear.

"Aye, and as for slowing down, I don't think you are having a problem with it, if this is any indication of it." Elrohir said, punctuating it with a squeeze to the prince's groin. Legolas groaned in response. Another set of lips closed over his to effectively cut off any more complaints.

After more kisses and caresses the twins had efficiently stripped Legolas of his clothing before he even saw it coming. They soon joined him in his unclothed state and backed him up to the bed. Legolas was beside himself. Never before had he been so completely taken back by his past lovers. The twins certainly didn't waste any time when they wanted something. Legolas wasn't sure if he was happy with this fact or not...

----------

SENSORED DUE TO EXPLICIT CONTENT!

If you wish to read it in it's entirety read the version posted at http:--adultfan.nexcess.net-aff-authors.php?no=9601.

(Replace - the with /)

----------

Afterwards they lay together entangled together, satiated and content.

Legolas lay there, wondering if he should ask the question dying to leave his lips. Seeing his curiosity the twins indicated he should go ahead.

"I was just wondering... do you do this often... together I mean...?" Legolas felt heat rush into his face as he struggled to word what he wanted to know. The twins smiled at him indulgently.

"It depends on what you mean by that." Elrohir stated.

"If you mean do we lay together, as in with each other, the answer is no." Elladan continued.

Legolas stared at them in confusion, "Then why...?"

Elrohir grinned, "We occasionally are attracted to the same person. Rather than become rivals, we decide to share."

Legolas just stared at them in amazement. "You two will never cease to amaze me."

"I should certainly hope not!" Elrohir exclaimed.

"After all it's what we live for." Elladan completed.

Legolas rolled his eyes. Some things would never change, and he hoped they never would.

End Flashback

Legolas was brought from his musings by a loud knock on his door. Flushing, he quickly went to open it. Aragorn stood there smiling.

"I'm glad you're here Legolas. We are having a celebration since it's the anniversary of Sauron's defeat. It would please me greatly if you would attend."

Legolas nodded uncertainly. He knew many of the people had misgivings about him, suspicions often die hard. He was unlike the King's elven wife and brothers. Though they didn't understand why.

Aragorn noticed his unease, and sought to alleviate it. "My brothers will be here. They arrived just this morning."

Legolas gave him a brilliant smile at this piece of news. After a few moments of conversation Aragorn left him. He went to get ready for the celebrations he no longer dreaded attending.

'Perhaps this night will be more interesting than I had originally thought.' Legolas found himself hoping.

To find out what happens to Legolas 9 years after this takes place, read Longing for More.


End file.
